User talk:Sulfur/Archive2010
:For older discussions, see the 2006 archives, the 2007 archives, the 2008 archives, or the 2009 archives. ---- USS Yeager links The "something funny" I was talking about was the "USS" part and "Yeager NCC-XXXXX" both link to the page. I have no idea why it would be splitting the link like that. - Archduk3:talk 16:54, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hrm. I see that. Interesting behaviour. I shall investigate. :) -- sulfur 17:18, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's not the USS template. It has something to do with the way that works. -- sulfur 17:24, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :OK, I've figured it out. It's a browser issue. When looking at the source, if a segment of italics is opened before the link HREF, and then close that inside the tag, the browser seems to break that link for some strange reason. Oddly, it doesn't happen when I do the italics by hand, but does when I do them by template. So, it's weird and annoying, but nothing that we can apparently solve. :( -- sulfur 17:31, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Looks like we got there at the same time. I can't think of any other pages off the top of my head that would have this problem, so I think the extra '' marks should solve it. - Archduk3:talk 17:40, January 7, 2010 (UTC) CommunityStickies Hi -- I saw that you removed WikiStickies from My Home, so I wanted to let you know about a new feature that was just added to the Stickies this week. Wikis can now create their own sticky notes on MediaWiki:CommunityStickies, so you can use that space to suggest tasks that you'd like people to help with. I understand why you wanted to turn it off -- the automatic feeds were just our first test of how to use them. Maybe now that you can make your own, it's got more potential as a tool that you can use? Anyway -- just wanted to make sure you knew about it. Let me know if you have any thoughts about it! -- Danny (talk) 01:31, January 17, 2010 (UTC) A few things I would up the block on 67.159.44.138, since this is the second time and it's part of a larger effort to vandalize our articles. Just wasn't sure you knew. Also, do you have any idea why this has stopped working Memory Alpha. I use it in my sig, and as you can see if you click on it, there is now a double "/en" added. Like other things that have changed recently, I was wondering if you know of anything wikia "fixed" in the background that would cause this? ...Or maybe my lack of understanding about this particular link and SVGs in general are cause me to ask stupid questions. :) - 21:28, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :I saw the double /en thing. I would suggest using and raising both issues (in separate emails) with Wikia staff. It's something that they could (in theory) look into. -- sulfur 22:05, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Categories First off, great job on adding categories to that many pages. That was truly a herculean effort. :) Unfortunately, I noticed something that's a bit off. Template:Anchor is a page that states that the category shouldn't be on the actual template page, but the doc page. While it is showing that the template is categorized on it page, Anchor is not on the list at Category:Memory Alpha maintenance templates, and neither is Anchor/doc (which shouldn't be). There are a few pages like this, and they all seem to have the same issue. Is there a reason that the cat can't just be directly on the page in question? - 01:50, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yup, there are a few questionable ones like that. I'm not entirely certain exactly what the reason is offhand. My plan is to let the overnight runs update the templates and category lists, and then continue to poke and prod to try to sort it all out. So, in short... I'll let you know. -- sulfur 03:14, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Image category Thank you for adding a category to the image I uploaded. I forgot to do that.--Rockfang 21:56, February 7, 2010 (UTC) DC Comics/Marvel Comics edits Thanks for cleaning up my additions. Blair2009 19:45, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Procreation Just wanted to explain about the article's creation (no pun intended). I was browsing the "wanted pages" page and knew that would be an easy one to create as there were already 16 articles linking to it. I realize in hindsight that I could have just created a redirect page (as you did), but I didn't know how to create a redirect page at the time, but as I was solving the double re-direct issues I saw how to create that type of page.--Obey the Fist!! 20:36, February 22, 2010 (UTC)